


Chasing Tramps

by theBluWizard



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Absolutley dirt poor Percy, Acting dads Chiron and Luke, Almost all the Seven are poor, Annabeth is raised in a loving environment, Baby Magnus, Fluff, Hispanic Sally bc why not?, Lady and The Tramp AU, percabeth fluff, persassy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBluWizard/pseuds/theBluWizard
Summary: Annabeth Chase is beautiful, smart and wealthy. So why is she running around with that scamp Percy Jackson?





	1. Chapter 1: A dream is a wish your heart makes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This fic is also on Fanfiction under the same name if you’re interested.  
> This chapter is NOT my favorite, so don’t get turned off if you don’t like it. I’m just setting the scene for greater thing to come. And trust me, they come.  
> I know you’re probably tired of hearing this, but leave a comment letting me know what you thought. You’re not going to annoy me, I promise.

Tucked away in a village blanketed in snow, a house glowed in the night. A couple exchanged gifts next to a crackling fire.  
“Merry Christmas Fredrick dear.” The dark haired woman handed her husband a hat box.  
He pushed up his wire glasses. “Oh, Athena, you shouldn't have. Is it a new book? One can never have enough books you know and…” his voice trailed away as he examined the contents of the box.  
Fredrick held up a lacy cap, much to small for him, and a linen night gown, again much to small.  
“Athena why would you give me such tiny things? Why, these are only suitable for a…” He faltered, a habit of his as his brain often moved faster than his mouth.  
“Suitable for a baby?” Athena finished.  
Fredrick laid the things back in the hat box and turned to face his wife. “Athena, dear,” he took her hands, “Are you expecting a child?”  
A smile lit up her face. “Yes, yes dear I am.” She pulled him into an embrace. Knowing Fredrick, he probably would react later, his mind ran to fast for even him to understand. That was part of why she loved him.  
Seven months later, a healthy baby girl was born to the couple. She had her father’s blonde hair and her mother’s gray eyes. They named her Annabeth.  
Annabeth grew up never lacking for want. Her father was a successful history professor, and he transferred his love of knowledge to her.  
While she loved reading, nothing pleased Annabeth more than running around with her best friend Thalia. They would get into all kinds of mischief, from getting their dresses muddy to getting lost in the country and not getting back until dark.  
Nevertheless, Athena and Fredrick loved their child with every fiber of their being. They raised her with love and sternness and plenty of adventure.  
When Annabeth turned sixteen, things changed.  
It was a quiet night, Mother Darling was mending, Papa Dear was reading a new book about native tribes and Annabeth was reading a novel. All was quiet except for the crackle of the fire, and the whine of the dog dreaming.  
Athena looked up from her sewing, “Dear, didn't you have something to tell Annabeth?”  
“Hmm? Oh! Me?” He looked completely taken aback with this sudden responsibility. A look from his wife settled the matter.  
“What is it Papa?” The young girl asked, brushing a lock of curly hair away.  
He cleared his throat, “Annabeth dear, how do you feel about children?”  
“I think that they are fine. Why do you ask?” She was now thoroughly confused.  
Athena facepalmed at her husbands complete lack of tack.  
“Well, um… you see…” He sighed and started again. “Your Aunt Natasha is very sick. And in the event that she would die, she wants us to take in her son. Magnus.”  
“Is that all?”  
“yes.”  
Annabeth turned back to her book. “I see no reason why we shouldn’t take Magnus in. He is our family after all.”  
And that was how Magnus became a part of the Chase family. Athena and Fredrick expected Annabeth, almost a grown woman, to be distanced from the baby. But in fact, the opposite was true. She doted on the child, loved it almost more than her parents. Magnus to her was the sibling she never had and the baby she had yet to have. 

~~~

To the right of the Chase family lived two bachelors who had retired from the army. They had lived in that house for over twenty years, and watched and grumbled as new houses cropped up around them.  
there was one silver lining to the new development; Annabeth. She lit up their world with her thirst for knowledge and love of stories.  
Chiron, the handicapped veteran, loved her like the child he never had. She adored him, and as a child, loved nothing more than to listen to his tales of faraway battles for Queen and country.  
the other man who lived there was a slightly younger man, around the same age as Fredrick Chase. His name was Luke Castellian. He had served with Chiron at a very young age, and retired with his mentor a peaceful notion of life in the country. Unfortunately, he got two neighbor girls who always trampled on his petunias.  
Annabeth liked going over there, and sometimes dragged Thalia along. Nothing pleased her more to hear about far off tales fought for queen and country 

~~~

Annabeth sat in the garden, her head bent over a journal. Her thumb ran over her lips, cutting invisible lines.  
“Hello Ms. Chase.” Chiron greeted her, his chair bumping over the cobbled path. “Hello Chiron.” She answered with a distracted tone, the book in front of her clearly drawing all her attention.  
“What have you got there Annie?” Luke asked, plucking the journal from her hands. Normally, it would be punishable by death to snatch her book away from her like that, but this was Luke. He could tease her all he wanted. Strangely, she didn’t react.  
“Is everything alright dear?” Chiron asked in his gentle voice. She sighed, “Well, its a long story. Would you like tea? Both men agreed, and soon the Chase’s maid, a young girl of thirteen came and brought the heavy tray.  
“Thank you Hazel.” Annabeth dismissed her, “Mother and Father are leaving for England.”  
“Surely this can’t be any different from the other times they left for business. Of course they know that we would help in keeping you from bad neighborhoods and wrestling in the mud.” Luke tried to jest, but again, no smile lit up her gray eyes.  
“They are leaving for a year.”  
Silence.  
“And they are leaving me with a stupid governess! They say that it’s only to help with Magnus, but I know that its to make a lady out of me.” Annabeth’s voice didn’t raise, but it held the wrath of a woman scorned.  
“A governess you say?” A new voice floated from the picket fence. A tall lithe frame leaned against the white border. Under the shade of his patched floppy hat, sea green eyes sparkled.


	2. Riff raff, street rats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I just would like to add a little note before we get started. I’m not using tramp in any derogatory way. This is set in the Victorian era. Language was different then and the movie “the lady and the tramp” is still viewable to young children.  
> This note might be unnecessary to you, but I felt like it needed to be said.  
> Now that that is over with, enjoy the two updates(yes two because you guys are awesome!)

A drop of condensation gathered on a hole in the wall. The water fell onto Percy’s sleeping face. He rolled over, trying to dry himself off and get back to the warm comfort of dreams. The 605 ran overhead and shook more water onto his face, forcing him to get up.  
He rolled out of bed, grumbling. Percy stumbled out of his room and into the kitchen. His mother was tending the derelict stove, trying to coax enough heat out of it to make porridge.  
“Ah, the prince finally awakes!” She straightened with a smile as warm as a quilt.  
“Good morning Mami.” He kissed her hair.  
“What would you like for breakfast my prince?”  
He pretended to think for a moment. “Blue porridge.” She served it to him, really it was just oats with blueberry syrup mixed in.  
They ate and listened to the city wake up. For as long as Percy could remember, it had been like this. He would wake up, his Mami would go to work and he would be left to his own devices. Normally he would get a job as a laborer or working at the docks. But strangely, no one wanted to hire the half-Greek kid who couldn’t read and had a rap sheet a mile long. Truly a mystery as to why no one hired him. Once Mami had left, he cleaned up the dishes and left the house.  
The day was an exploring day. The kind of day where the air seems to be alive and everyone walks a little faster and smiles a little easier. Today, Percy wanted Italian.  
Little Italy was by far, Percy’s favorite place, second only to the ocean and the Statue of Liberty’s crown. The place was packed with good smells, great people and even better food.  
He walked through the crowd, listening to the rush of voices. When he found the place he wanted, a little bakery called il Buon Biscotto, he ducked into the alley behind it.  
The back door was propped open, so you could see the inside. The kitchen was small, but functional. A young boy was kneading bread, his dark hair blocking out the rest of his face.  
“Ciao Nico.” Percy greeted, leaning up against the doorframe. Nico whirled around, his eyes wide and hands still covered in flour. When he saw who it was, he clutched his heart and swore vehemently in Italian.  
“Che cavalo! Don’t do that Percy!”  
Percy smirked. “Aw, but you’re so cute when you’re scared.” Nico only rolled his eyes and mumbled some more Italian curses that would’ve definitely gotten him in trouble.  
Luckily for him, Bianca showed up. “Ciao Perseus. What can I do for you? Or just came to beg?” She teased, brushing her hair away from her eyes.  
“Just came to have a nice conversation with you and Nico.” He replied, snitching a fresh biscotti from the rack.  
“If we give you food will you go away?” Nico asked, now washing his hands clean of flour. Percy didn’t get a chance to reply, because Bianca handed him a handkerchief full of cookies and various other treats.  
“Shoo you pesky tramp, I’ve got work to do.” She playfully hit him on the shoulder, and returned to the warm kitchen.  
Long after the last biscotti was gone, Percy was in the heart of the city. He loved just walking through the streets, no one knowing who he was, not caring who he was...”Blimey Guys! It’s the tramp!” Someone hissed. And unfortunately, he recognized the voice.  
Leo’s curls poked through the bars. “Hiya Percy!” He grinned like he knew exactly what went wrong. “Just a minute guys, I’m almost done picking the lock.”  
“That’s what you said before we got arrested.” Piper complained, absently braiding a lock of her hair. She, Frank and Leo we’re currently locked in a police cab. These were his friends.  
“What are you guys doing here?” Percy whispered.  
“Would you like me to answer alphabetically or chronologically?” Piper responded, handing Leo a hairpin, which she procured from goodness knows where.  
“Cops are getting more and more rigorous. You shouldn’t even be here Perce.” Frank said.  
“I know I know, but I can’t just leave you guys here. But try to keep off the streets! My Mami can’t know about...oh schist.” Or at least, he said something like that.  
An officer rounded the corner, licking the frosting off of a pastry. The cop hadn’t noticed the fact that his captives were currently in the midst of escaping. Leo had finished picking the lock, and everyone was quietly creeping out of the cab. They would’ve gotten away, had Piper not tripped over Franks foot.  
“Run.” Percy commanded. He then heroically stepped in front of the cop and snatched his baton.  
“Hey!” The Officer bellowed,frosting in his bushy mustache. “Give it to me kid!”  
“Hmm.” Percy tapped the baton on his chin. “Nah.” He then ran off, the cop hot on his heels. He knew, judging by the size of the officer, that he would be able to outrun him. All Percy needed to do was just make a few turns here, run through this alley, and...he was gone.  
“where am I?” Percy asked himself, turning around in a circle to get his bearings. It seemed like a nice neighborhood. The kind of nice that would host an event at the Grand Hotel when they came into the City.  
For a while, he just wandered around the neighborhood. Maybe there was some old widow here who would give a hot meal to a poor, bedraggled boy. But as he walked, he noticed two men, one in a chair with wheels. Intrigued, Percy followed.  
The men made their way to the back of the house where a lovely garden bloomed. Someone sat at the cast iron table, their head bent over a book. When she looked up, Percy’s heart stopped.  
When he was young, his mother had told him stories about a princess who was the fairest maiden of all. This girl was exactly what he had imagined the fairest maiden. Her blonde hair was twisted back, but that didn’t stop some strands from escaping and curling oh-so gently around her face. She was reading a book, her thumb ran lines along her pink lips.  
His thoughts were interrupted by the talking to the two men. Percy noticed that the men seemed to be very friendly with her. What was her name, Annie did he say?  
Percy heard the girl explode in shouts. She yelled stuff like “lady” and “nanny.” He chuckled, “a nanny you say?” All attention was now turned on him. “Oh, I’ve heard of nannies. Ridged women with a stick shoved up their...”  
“SILENCE! There is a lady present.” The young blond one shouted, his face turning red around his scar.  
Percy grinned and shoved open the gate. “Now now gentlemen. Do you think I would use such crass language in front of the fairer sex?” He bent and kissed her hand. She watched him with a mixture of amusement and criticism.  
The blond one looked like he was about to combust. “Now you see here.” He began, pointing his finger at Percy like a police officer wields a baton. “You get off this property or I’LL CALL THE POLICE!!!”  
“All right!” Percy raised his hands and walked over to the street. “But remember my lady.” He turned and faced her once more. “Life only comes once, live it to the fullest.”  
As he walked away, he savored the memory of the girl’s face like the crumbs of the tea cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave a kudos and comment.  
> Keep being awesome!  
> -Blu


	3. Why does it..whats the word?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short, but I think that you would like it nonetheless. Also, I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters, or Lady and the Tramp.

“This,’ said she, pointing to the long table with her stick, ‘is where I will be laid...” Annabeth gave up on the words making sense. She couldn’t concentrate now, not when his face floated in front of her. After he left, it had taken Luke the better part of the afternoon to calm him down.   
“The absolute nerve! He has no business addressing you like that!” Comments like that went on for an hour, and eventually tapered off into sporadic mutterings. Chiron went home jerking and wobbling in his wheeled chair.   
After supper, as per routine, the family gathered in the library for handicrafts and reading. Annabeth closed Great Expectations to see Father Dear reading the Big Book of Myths to Magnus. Mother Dear was knitting a sweater for Chiron’s Christmas present. The scene was so domestic, it almost made Annabeth sick. Almost.   
She tossed her book onto the chaise lounge and left the library.   
“Annabeth,” her mother called, “where are you going?”   
“On a walk. I’ll be back before it’s dark.” She grabbed her cloak and hat and strode outside. The brisk fall air nipped her nose, and tossed her hair. Still, she liked the autumn weather. The trees changing colors were pretty. Although the leaves were technically always that color, it was just an excess of chlorophyll in the summer that made them...  
“Oof!” She ran straight into a solid form, causing her to loose her balance. She would’ve fallen right into a puddle if the person she had collided with not caught her.   
“Thank you.” Annabeth pushed her hat back so she could see her rescuers face. It was him, and those damned green eyes.   
He gave her a smirk, “You’re welcome m’lady.”   
It was then that she realized that he had prevented her from falling by wrapping an arm around her waist. His arm was still there.   
“You smell like a sewer.” He actually didn’t. He smelled of the ocean and mild body odor, but nothing like sewage. Why Annabeth had said that she had no idea.   
“Are you sure you don’t smell that cologne I stole? Relax princess, I’m joking.” He gave her another infuriatingly adorable smile. Ugh.   
“What are you even doing here?” She demanded, stepping away from him. It was getting darker, she would need to go home soon.   
“If you must know, I’m picking up a friend.”   
“A friend?”   
“Yes. You see when a person likes another person...”   
“I know what friendship is you fatuous rascal!”   
“Woah, no need to get offended princess.”   
“Don’t call me princess.”   
“Whatever you say m’lady.”   
Annabeth was about give a scathing retort, when a familiar form emerged from the shadows.   
“Percy?” Hazel asked, looking very confused. “Why...?”   
“Ah, Hazel, good. Let’s get going. We’ve wasted enough of the good ladies time.” Percy, at least now she knew his name, gave a mock bow to Annabeth and took Hazel by the arm.   
Annabeth watched the pair disappear into the dark.   
She walked back to her house and slipped back inside without anyone knowing. To be honest, she was glad that no one had missed her. Then no one would know about that perfidious tramp!   
~~~  
As Hazel and Percy walked along the mist covered sidewalks, she kept looking at him oddly.   
“You’ve never picked me up before.”   
Percy fiddled with his jacket pocket, trying to find the good luck charm that always resides there. “I wanted to Hazel. The streets aren’t safe for any girl alone. And we don’t spend enough time together as we ought...”   
Hazel saw through his excuses easier than the mist. “Percy.”   
“I wanted to see her again. And...”   
Hazel ducked her head so he couldn’t see her smile. Oh, this was good. The lady and the tramp, two lovers against social and racial status. Bianca would love to hear about this.   
Percy dropped her off at the bakery. After collecting his “chaperone fee”, really just a few leftover cannolis for him and his mother, he disappeared into the night.   
Hazel loved the the bakery. The scent of vanilla permeated every nook and cranny,it even settled into the comforter that Bianca and she shared.  
“Why did Percy walk you home?” Bianca asked as she combed Hazel’s curly hair out of it’s tight maids bun.   
Hazle grinned, time to gossip.“Y’know my employer? The Chases? Well, they have this daughter, prettiest lil white girl you ever seen. Now, as I see it, Percy is fixin on courtin this girl.”   
Bianca started braiding, “Oh come on Hazel. This is the tramp we’re talking about. Remember Rachel? And Calypso?”   
“I know Bianca, but there’s something different about this. Something...true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book that Annabeth was reading is Great Expectations by Charles Dickens.   
> Thanks for reading and keep being awesome!  
> -Blu


End file.
